batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 2
Synopsis "Life Lines, Chapter Two: Blast From The Past" After an explosion has reduced her apartment to cinders, Catwoman has an internal struggle over whether to escape and survive, or try to save her adopted friend Arizona, who has become trapped under burning debris. Her heart gets the better of her instincts, and she rushes back into the fire, pulling Arizona free from the debris, and then leaping out the window into a net held by the GCPD and Fire Department. The onlooking crowd is surprised to see a self-styled villainess rescuing a child from a burning building, and Catwoman escapes after convincing the police to reappraise their priorities. Elsewhere, Bane and his men watch the coverage of the explosion, noting that Catwoman is still alive. With her alive, they worry about the chances that the hitman who blew up the apartment could be traced back to them. However, Bane understands that since they used her associate Leopold to set the bait, their involvement cannot be determined. Even so, they arrange to have several terrorist groups claim responsibility for the blast. Meanwhile Guillermo, the hitman, removes his false mustache and bleaches his hair. Knowing that he failed to kill Catwoman, he heads to the airport, making a stop along the way. He kills his cab driver, throws him over a bridge, and then drives to Metropolis. Catwoman assures that most of her cats have survived the explosion, and then later bursts in on Leopold unexpectedly. She has him compile a list of all the arms dealers who could have supplied the hitman with the artillery he used, unaware that he is complicit in the attempt on her life. After cornering each of the names on the list, she discovers that the hitman hadn't even mentioned her as a target, and may speak Spanish as a native language. Selina visits the hospital where Arizona is recovering, and finds that she is likely to survive, fortunately. She offers to pay her friend's expenses, but the doctor informs her that Arizona's parents have been contacted and will be returning her to her home state soon once she has recovered. Selina worries for her friend, because her parents were the reason she left home in the first place. Later, Catwoman visits a church where Sister Elizabeth feeds all of Selina's cats. Catwoman delivers a wad of cash for the church's charities in exchange for the continued care of her feline friends while she is away on a trip. Elizabeth offers to bring out Sister Magdalene to meet with her, but Catwoman is dismissive, and leaves, warning that Magdalene should not be told she was there. Selina and Leopold discover that the police have found the cab driver's body, and she assumes that it was a ploy by the real bomber to frame his victim. She has Leopold check for flights from Metropolis to Spanish speaking destinations that day. She guesses that the bomber went to Santa Prisca and sneaks on board a Waynecorps jet, on which Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth are traveling. Appearances "Life Lines, Chapter Two: Blast From The Past" Individuals *Catwoman *Bane **Bird ***Talon the Falcon **Trogg **Zombie *Bruce Wayne *Harvey Bullock *Alfred Pennyworth *Leopold Locations *Gotham City *Santa Prisca Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 02